Just Another Story
by nannychu412
Summary: hello! so read this in here everybody is human and it starts in a club and meeting within jasper and a myterious girl please read and review
1. how it begin

**A/N I do not own twilight and it´s saga SM does (haha always wanted to write that). The sound in the moment they are dancing is out of control by She Wants Revenge listen to it while reading (if anyone read this haha)**

It was just another party day. We all decided to kill some time at Edward's house and when I said we it means his older brother Emmet with his almost supermodel girlfriend Rose (my sister), Bella Edward´s sweetheart and finally me Jasper with my girlfriend Maria I liked her but she could be so irritating and demanding like if I was of her property but it all erased from my mind, once Maria started dancing around me or asking to be kissed and then pleading to be taken to a hotel room, probably the best quality of Maria was how much of a good fuck she could be. We jump off the couch, headed to the club. Looking around everybody was dancing, sucking their souls out or filming a porn movie, I went to the bar for drinks, and when I turned around I notice her across the room moving her head at the beat of the sound. She was wearing a tight strapless black dress just a few inches above her knees, a pair of red stilettos, red lips and golden earrings she didn´t anything more to make her look so hot. She notices me I gave her a small smirk and came closer to her.

But the time I could see her face I was lost in my own world in which she was the star of every fantasy. She was petite but with long legs, curves to die for an ass begging to be grabbed a cleavage to be drawn in, full lips mesmerizing blue ocean eyes short wavy hair. She was simply perfect. Maria was non-existing at the time all I could focus was in her and how to make her mine, because she will belong to me as much as I want to. This was the first time I was eager to be with someone I didn´t say a word I just pulled her to the dance floor, at the right moment a new song was put and that means 3:39 minutes of being close to her she didn´t utter a word, she just started dancing swaying her hips close to me, her back glued to my chest, my hands on her waist possessively marking her as my own, my face next to her neck inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent. She was just perfect.

But it wasn´t enough I need to know more about her. So very close to her ear I said

-hi gorgeous, my name is Jasper. What´s yours?

- Oh well, I know who you are, Jasper don't you know who am I? She giggles.

What? She knows who I am, how that is possible. I´m certain I couldn´t forget a face like hers, from where does she knows me. I don´t do any kind of extra-curricular activity. From where..?

Hey, aren´t you a high schooler what are you doing here?. She said

I am. But I don´t look like one, tell me how do you know who I am?

I just simply know, but hum… don't you have a girlfriend. What are you doing dancing with me?

Do I have a girlfriend? I don´t know anymore. I´m dancing with you because it feels the right thing to do, don't you agree? I can tell you like this situation very much. Come on tell me your name.

Oh my, I do like this situation, but you know I like to be the only one and not the mistress see, I can´t be with you if you have someone else.

If that is what you want fine, by tomorrow I will be a single man again, until you agree to be with me.

Hum… if that´s how is going to be then… until morning single boy. Oh and you can call me Al if you want… bye bye.

And with that she left. After that I ran onto Maria and tell her it was over, and that cause a big slap on my cheek and a huge scene in two languages in the middle of the club. In comparison with Al, Maria is just a plain Latin chick. I want Al, but from where I can find here, she just left and only gave me half of her name. I mean if she knows my name and the fact I'm still in high school, it could means she is also in my high school. Maybe a transfer student no it can´t be, from this Monday I will have to pay more attention to school.

Monday morning and I was eager to go to school this can only be the ´Al effect´ on me. At the entrance of the school was standing Maria and some others girls all glaring at me, when Maria notices me she goes and sits at the lap of a football player and starts kissing and touching him. It was a fail attempt to make me jealous and get together again. I ignored it and headed to my first class before that Edward shook my shoulder and ask me about what happened last weekend. I could only said

I need to find Al

Five minutes later I receive a text messages from Rose asking me if I was gay. Thanks Edward a lot. So English lit was the first class boring very boring, I prefer science and history. The Mrs. Carson goes and asks about the significant behind the suicide of one of the characters of Goethe book.

-anyone? Come on people this will give you extra points for next week test.

There´s gonna be a test next week! I didn´t know this. I need to come more often to class. Then a small hand rise up I turn over and it was a small girl. If she even in high school she look like from middle school. She stood up and starts to explain how suicide in the eyes of the character was the only possible logical solution after not being able to be with his beloved in real life at least after death she will be his. Even if I don´t know about what book they were talking about the way she spoke with such passion completely drawn me to her. I couldn´t take my eye off of her.

Oh! Young Jasper, we have the opportunity to have you in class. Mrs. Carson said.

Yes, it´s… You see I got the flu it was terrible.

How so, but it seems only on Mondays affects you huh?

Haha. He got me there his and gym class were the only ones I always skip.

I don´t care, Jasper if you don´t get at least 85 on the next test I will have to fail you. However in consideration of your ¨flu¨ I have decided to give you the chance of tutoring sessions with my best English student

Oh! Thank you sir, that will be of great help

Yes, yes here she is, this is miss Alice Brandon and she will be your tutor

Nice to meet you, how about we start the lesson tomorrow at two at the library? She said without breathing or even looking at me, how amusing

Of course, dear Alice. Please be kind. I said while kissing her hand the moment I did that it was like a light shock of electricity run through our finger.

Certainly. I hope you learn sometime

She immediately took her hand and left so did I, after that nowhere the school there was someone even similar to Al maybe my theory was wrong. The only good thing was that girl Alice she was something else I was eager to our lesson tomorrow

**Ok ok. This was my fic and I will get better the next chap I promise. Please review. Next time will be APOV who is this mystery girl? Bai bai **


	2. how i see this

**I was sure I wasn't going to have any kind of reviews but since I did. I will continue to write until my brain is out of ideas. Sorry for the grammar errors. English isn't my first language. Once again SM is the only owner of twilight.**

APOV

What am I going to do? That Saturday night I let myself been convince by my dear friend Emily to hit a club and have a extreme make-over so that I could look like old enough to be in club, but also look like party was my way of living (nothing more a far from the truth). In the afternoon I was kidnapped by Emily her boyfriend Sam and her gay friend Jared they drag me to every store in the mall trying outfits that look sexy and supermodel like but not slutty enough as to do it in an alley until they found this perfect black dress and since I didn't look like me I said ok. After that Emily change my hairstyle, do my make-up and try to teach me how to dance that was a disaster.

By 10pm everything was done. Sam's friend worked as the door guy in the club and let us in (oh! The power of connections). Everyone around me started dancing until eventually I was left out. But then I saw him Jasper Whitlock, he wasn't only one of the popular gorgeous boys in my school whom is rumored to sleep with a different girl every two days he also happens to be my secret crush since a year ago. How could I fall for a guy like him being so different me the nerd kid who love literature and he the one everybody wants to fuck (how cliché). I don't know the first day of class when I saw him I think he notices me and gives me a half smile no one really knows about my existence but that little gesture did the trick for me.

Across the dance floor he reached out for me and pulled me to dance with him I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. Thank god this song was slow I just move to the beat as I saw Jared do.

-hi gorgeous, my name is Jasper. What´s yours**? What did he not know who I am? Fashion is a scary thing. If he doesn't know then might as well play a game.** Then continue talking to him. Oh this was a bad thing the closer I was to him, the deeper I like him so I said if he wants me he got to rid of his girlfriend. Only god knows how much I detest Maria only wanting to show off in front of the whole school. Emily gives me a look it was time for to leave.

Monday morning came, and I'm surprise I could resist an attack from Emily and Jared trying to know what I was doing dancing with Jasper. But, I won't ruin my second precious memory with him just to satisfy the curiosity in my friends. So I go to English class my favorite not only because I love to read, but also is the only class I share with jasper even though he rarely come to classes but that day he did. At the end of the class Mrs. Carson introduce me to the student I was suppose to tutor, maybe for trying to act as someone I'm not the one I was introduce is Jasper, god why did you punish me like this?.

I just blurted out so many words without breathing or looking at him I don't want him to recognize me, I glance at him, like he doesn't ever knew of my existence his face look like, that hurt of course he wouldn't know who am I, but still a part of me wanted to… forget it. I leave the classroom and I was praying for tomorrow to never come, but it did

Thursday passed so fast, and I was already in the library while the clock give the two and five minutes later the only Jasper came in all his glory, his perfect everything. He was tall, with long legs and arms, broad shoulders, chiseled chest, rough lips, curly hair perfect to be grabbed, and those eyes. He was just perfect. And while he looked like that I was wearing some old jeans black converse messed hair, thick glasses and a t-shirt with the name of my favorite band.

-hi there, sorry I was late. And he gives a small smirk.

- Yeah, don't worry, let's finish with this what don't you understand? I needed to end this as fast as possible this was a complete torture.

- Wow, you don't have to be so feisty. Since I hate English I know a thing about this subject so will you explain all?

-All? (I said in disbelief) sigh. For next week test, Mrs. Carson, will give us a poem and we have to explain what the intentions of the author were when he/she wrote it. So I guess we have to read some text and talk about what it means.

-sure I guess, but I'm not the touchy feeling kind of guy, you see? By the way are your really in high school, 'cuz you don't look like one.

- that's it I'm sick of this everybody always ask me the same question well duh of course I'm in high school if I wasn't why would I be here? Huh. I mean blame my gene my mom is as short as I am and my father is taller by a few inches. Do you know what is like to be harassed by creepy old drunk Lolita complex men on weekends? When you're buying something on the grocery store? Huh do you? I huffed

-ok ok, wasn't expecting a response like that and I obviously don't know how that feels cuz I'm a tall guy see- and he stood up that make me giggles- sorry is this a sensitive subject but look the bright side

-and what is the bright side? I said

-hum we both like the arctic monkeys!

I look at my shirt –oh, you liked them, none of my friends do- this was great we have something in common, I just smiled at him

Do you know, you are really cute when you smile.

Really? This was the first time a man aside my dad told me I was cute.

Yes you do, it's a shame have notice, too bad I already have a girlfriend otherwise I would be honored to show it to the whole school.

Maria right, yeah what a shame. So he didn't break with her of course he won't. To break up with your girlfriend for a random girl you met at the bar how crazy can he be…

Maria!, no we broke up. My girlfriend well she isn't… yet. It's someone I met at a club I know it sound odd but she is perfect.

What! I can't believe this. Jasper likes me. Well, not me the girl at the club AL, but she was me so in way. Hum perhaps playing as someone else isn't so bad after all. Maybe I can keep up with this for a little longer so I can be close to him.

A little yea haha. Hum I believe our time has finish see you tomorrow at the same time, same place, sounds good?

Sure, oh and Alice please don't say this to anyone or people will start to gossip you know?

Sure, sure, I won't tell even to myself

We just left and the week pass by we continue our reunions at the library and he wasn't so conceited like people picture him. I was so looking forward to this weekend

**Ok. So this is it maybe by tomorrow I will have the next chap, if someone reviews and give me ideas to write next or what you want to read that would be great.!**


	3. weekend is here!

Weekend is here! I was sad because it means my lesions with Jasper ended, but on the other hand I'm so anxious over what will happen in the next two days, since Jasper said he's infatuated with 'Al' (that's me) and wants to make her his girlfriend, I decided to put my hands on this matter, so I asked Emily and Jared if we could go shopping on Wednesday afternoon, outfits like the ones bought for the night at the club.

Of course I didn't say why I wanted clothes (first of all I'm the type of person that wears the same t-shirt and jeans and doesn't care about it, and two what happens between jasper and me or should I say between Jasper and Al? is our business), so of course they were suspicious but since they love the idea of giving me a makeover they agreed on the spot.

So I ended up spending all the money I saved last year trough my birthdays Christmas and the occasional visit of my grandparents plus some extra savings, savings I was planning to use in my trip to Seattle in books and music (how much boring can I be?) in a pair of jeans that according to Emily fit me in all the right places (don't know what those places are) some blouses, a pair of boots, three pair of stilettos (which every girl must have according to the sales lady), accessories, make-up a new perfume, casual dresses and night outfits that quote "if I see you wearing that and I wasn't gay, I would totally bang you right there" Jared said (did I tell you I saved a lot of money?).

After all the shopping we went back to Emily's place (located two houses after mine) in where she tried to teach me how to play it cool and sexy, 'I totally know all this is for some guy, so I as the great friend am will explain you how to make your man happy' she winks at me and very seductively she heads to the closet comes over with a bunch of cosmopolitan magazines and says 'this is your new bible, read it, learn it, memorized it and live by it, and maybe just maybe you may fool the guy that this is your way of living, better use those acting skills you got kiddo'.

Hum, act like girl sure is a lot of problem, I mean get your nails done, your hair done, the clothes your wearing must be elegant and chic, sexy but no slutty. How to speak with guys, how to read corporal language and know when he is into you, how will I manage to fool Jasper and make him want me?

Since I didn't give Jasper my phone number or a place to meet I believe the best option is to go to the same club when he first met Al. I spoke with Emily, and thanks to her boyfriend and underage high school girl went into an over age club. I was looking around trying to find a hint of Jasper whereabouts, unfortunately all I got were dirty look of twenty something frat boys, (this could be a great for another chick but I wasn't normal and I only waned Jasper, hopefully he will want me to).

Jasper POV

The only reason why I'm in this club is so that I can see the gorgeous once again, I mean only for her I would be in the same club twice in a month. It's outrageous, one hour and still no sign of her. But then, there she was.

I make my way across the concrete playground (or dance floor)  
Head on over to the East side of town  
Unprepared, I was scared  
I didn't know what to say  
I feel that I will fall in love with you

It's happening.

What the fuck this girly song is playing in my head? Oh yea, I have an sister whom happens to listen out loud this kind of music while reading Jane Austen's novels. But Al, dare I to say it? Even more beautiful than the first time I saw her, wearing tight black jeans, a gray tank top over a fitting turquoise jackets, smoky eyes, loose hair, and a pair of high heeled boots, what else can I ask for? I went to where she was standing and she smelled like wild lilies, very alluring.

I thought I could never see you again, thank God I was wrong. I said

You should thank him –while giggling- I was about to leave since it was starting to get boring.

I know, what you are saying without me everything becomes really dull, so where are we going now? I whisper closer to her ear while placing my hand on the top of her waist

'we' I don't know if you should tag along. I don't want some girl slapping in the middle of the street while saying don't mess with someone else man. As she say that, Al looked at my face and give me a half smile, oh do I want his girl o what?

Ha, that won't happen hence I broke up with my girlfriend just for you, just for you, I stared back her.

Is that so? Then where are you taking me? Huh cowboy.

Hum, follow me.

We took off that hideous club, I guided her to my black Ford Mustang Obsidian SG-one, I opened the door like the gentleman I am, and where will I take her, I don't know anything about her, so I don't know what her favorite places are, neither she told me what she wants to do, I can't take her to a restaurant, it's too late to eat, and way too early for a hotel, is just tacky, I would do it if it were some other desperate girl, but she was something else, so I place safe and pull over next to the highway, and she looked at me like what are you trying to do with me?.

Uhm, since you didn't say anything to me, I thought maybe we could lay down and watch the stars or some shit like that I don't know, if you don't like the idea, we can do whatever you want

Oh! That was your plan, for a moment I start wondering if you were going to rape me and then throw me here, ha, sure we could do that, mind if I put some music on?

Nah, go ahead

So I open my trunk and take out a blanket I have in there for the times I do this by myself like once a week, I like nature, while I did this, and put the blanket on the ground and I lay down, a song starts a playing 'pinned down by the dark'.

Could it be one of my favorite's arctic monkeys song 'dangerous animals'? I said

Maybe, I love this band and you know this song put me in a creative state, like right now I'm thinking in something you might like. And with she give me a very suggestive look

And what is that? I asked

Without further she turned around walking toward me, and started to sway her hips I was ready to join her but she look like saying 'no, big boy I do the dance you sit and enjoy' and I liked the order. She put her boot upon my chest just like in the song and still looking at my eyes, she removes her jacket and tossed next to me, I love rough chicks. Passing her hands through her hair, her chest, her arms, her belly, lowering until she is at the same level I am. I couldn't take it anymore, I sit down and I grabbed her by the neck and attract her close to me but not touching yet, one look at her eyes, and this was the right move, she was in control but no more, now is my turn.

I want her to want this so I put my lips away from Al's, and she immediately came closer as to not break the moment, so giving in like I new I would I finally let my lips touch hers, how soft they felt, but a mere brush wasn't enough I started caressing her lips with my tongue and she granted me an opening. It was like pure electricity running through our bodies, she was now straddling across my legs, her hands pulling my hair in the need of more closeness, leaving scratches at the back of my neck as I grabbed her ass, our tongues intertwining, I felt the length of her tongue, the shape of her teeth, the taste of her cheeks, everything about her it was fascinating, it was like kissing for the first time, the lack of air was urging to be recover so we broke the kiss, but first I left I grunt in disappointment as she bit my lips and let blood out.

That was a reminder of who you were kissing. Al said panting

As if I could forget, that will never happen. So, now that our air is back want to continue what we left off.

Hum, I think if we continue that we might need a condom. She said looking down at the bulge in my pants. And I think she was blushing, how adorable, but it was too dark to tell

That's how my body reacts in situation of extreme danger. D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S. for sure that's what you are

Huh, this cowboy knows how to say the right things to a girl or what, but I think we should get back, is only Saturday and I prefer to continue this in some place less scary looking, and with fresh batteries, see.

Ok, but you will plan the next date.

Deal, give me your number, and I will call you when everything is set up, could you give me a ride to the club, I left my car there,

It will be an honor to give you a ride anytime you want. I said.

Ha, obviously is an honor.

I ride her back to the club and watched leave in her car, Al was like nothing I have experience before and eager to see what she will do later on today.

**Ok, so this is the new chap, sorry if the updates are late, but I have problems with the pc. Please review and tell me what you think, this is a long chap and hope you don't get bored. **


	4. weekend is here! part two

Alice POV

Oh my fucking god! Everything that has just happen was it real or a dream? I brush gently my finger to my lips, still swollen for that kiss than less an hour ago I share with Jasper. Now all the memories of this night, I correct of this new are flashing into my head making it dizzy. True I went to that club, hoping to find him which I did, but apart from that I wasn't expecting anything else, if he gave me a smile and maybe dance a little I will go to bed happy, but now I can't even conceived the idea of sleeping, it's impossible. When I got inside of his car and he started drifting away of the town I was seriously freaking out, like he wants to go to a hotel, because I wasn't ready for that, although his hard body pressed against mine, he kissing me like he did earlier and then, nonono! Is not the right time, we have just met, well Jasper and Al did, I don't want him to think I'm easy because I'm not.

But that kiss, it was like anything else I have in the world. Sure, I have kissed before, I have had a boyfriend, although we were in Elementary School, but still a boyfriend is a boyfriend right? But that time fades into comparison with those four hours with Jasper, it's a shame it had to ended so quickly, but according to my parents I was at Emily's house doing a science project, (lame excuse, but my parents are the first one to say 'my kid is a nerd') I'm real thankful that when the clock ticks, 9:01 they start heading to bed, and by 9:10 they are in their own dreamland and nothing can bothers them, however that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty about lying and being home late, so me being the good kid I am, I went home early I mean it's only 4:35 AM.

Soon the excitement and the thrill of last night starts to fade, but my concerns are risen, supposedly, today we are having a date, and I'm going to plan it. Sure it should be an easy task for dear Al but, dear Al is actually me, and I have no fucking were to go, great! Where will I meet him, certainly he has this picture of me, been the party chick, sexy man eater or something like that, but it's only an act, the only thing I know is that Alice can't make the plan date, if is up to me I probably will drag Jasper to the closest library throw him a pile of books and read, I know I can't take him to the movies, or get some ice cream, I want a quiet place where we can talk, I want him to know me, even if its pretending been somebody else. The only two times we have met are in a club where you can't talk much, and in the ground where we kissed.

I look up, I look down, I get up, I lay down, I change my clothes put something on, I open my book, I play some music in my iPod, the sun spreads its light in my room, but still I don't have club about what to do today for the 'date'.

I hear my parents getting up, making breakfast, I stare at the mirror and decide I don't look good enough to be in the presence of any human being, I locked myself in my room saying I was studying 'so please can everybody leave me alone'. By the time I looked at the clock it was almost noon so I took a shower to see if my head was clear, I threw myself at the bed to relax my body, I closed my eyes for 5 minutes.

When I open my eyes 5 minutes later, my room looks dark, and I turn around towards my cell phone, and to my surprise it was 2:07 Am, when my head went on I was freaking out, I passed in the bed for 15 hours, man I was tired, I didn't plan anything. Fuck Jasper!

Jasper POV

What the fuck! I spent all day long, next to my cell, and carrying around like it was some precious thing I even when to the bathroom with it, waiting for a call or a text message from Al, and I get nothing!, hell I was acting like some chick. On top of that, sure I give her my phone number, but I was dumb enough for not asking hers. This can no longer go on, been just standing next to her was making my neurons kill each other.

The next day…

Alice POV

There's no way I'm going to call him, my embarrassment will be heard at the phone so I will only text him.

Hi there, cowboy ; ). Al

Hum, I thought you were missing what happen to our date? Cowboy.

Something really embarrassing happened, do u want 2 hang out today?

Nothing bad? Sure, where to? ; )

This isn't our date , is just to make up for yesterday, maybe a coffee at the mall

Ok, you owe me a BIG apology, Juan Valdez four o'clock?

I do owe you, ok I'll be there.

A few hours later I was ordering a brownie frozen (yummy), and he black coffee with no sugar (what a man)

Jasper, I'm soooo sorry, for yesterday, I can't actually talk about it, but I promise next time it will be all good. I said

Next time? So there will be more, good good, so when are you going to say yes? Huh. He asked with a rather very sexy smirk an anxious look in his eyes?

Say yes to what?, I don't get it. I'm sure with a dumb face I asked this

Duh, to be my girl, I think I was clear about this.

Ok, sure. Pretending indifference, but on the inside I was jumping on and on, this was the best day ever!

So, do you know what couples do?

N- Before I could ask he kissed me right there in the middle of the food plaza, Alice certainly will not approve of the situation, but Al was the one to be kissed, and when kissed, she kisses back.

And that's what couples, hope you ready, 'cuz this is just the tip of the iceberg. Smirking he goes away of my lips.

I hope you're ready for me, cowboy. I winked at him. We got up, hold hands and started walking around the mall.

If we are together now you have to know I don't like cheaters or liars (my conscience was saying he will hate me for lying but I didn't care at the moments). Also I want to know like, what's your full name or where do you study, how you knew about me? what do you like to do? You know normal stuff.

I was freaking out, what was I gonna to say? So I did the only reasonable thing I lied.

My full name is Alexandra Donbra (my last name backwards) is Arab or something like that I was told, you see my father was a former university teacher, and he believes the only one that can educated me is him, so I'm homeschooled since last year. And I heard about you from the second cousin of the nice of my grandaunt who used to go to your high school but her mother was transferred to South America. And I love to dance and write songs, acting, be on the spotlight, hang out you know normal stuff.

Ok, too much information. He chuckling a little

Haha. Oh shoot I have a test tomorrow, hum, you know, my dad likes to do that, haha.

Oh yea me too, I already forgot about it, I'll walk you to the parking lot

Ok, thanks.

So see you around, and don't get me hanging over the phone ok? he said

I won't, and don't forget to study the symbolism in the romanticism oh, you should read some Baudelaire's and Rimbaud's poems, ok. Al said and give her small kiss

Jasper POV

Like a dumbass, I waved until she leave, even the smallest kiss makes my heart beat a little faster, was she real? I mean, a cute, adorable petite girl, with a body to eat on for days, funny, seductive but somewhat pure and smart, those tip she give me to the English test, were of great help but did I say to her it was an English test? I don't remember, and I don't care, I'm praying to see if I can take her out of my mind for an hour and concentrate.

**So, this is the chap, what do you think good or bad? What must be written in this history, it seems Jasper is falling for Alice or is it for Al? Next time some interesting things will happen I think… and a birthday is coming will the true be find out or would it be bury in Alice's subconscious. I do not own Twilight and it's saga (I always forget to write that) please review!**


	5. One Month

Monday morning.

Ok, everyone! The test begins now; please turn around your paper. It consists of a short poem (only two pages), please describe the relevant characteristic of it, period written, the author intentions, and you must do a small essay being your free interpretation of the text the subject. What are you looking at? If you want to finish the exam I suggest you stop staring at me, and start writing.

And that´s how my week began, great! The only good thing is that Jasper and I are officially dating now; I wonder if he study for this he needs at least 85 to pass this class, but he is smart so eventually, that problem will be solved.

Happy enough I finish 15 minutes before class ended, and Jasper 5 minutes after me, I was looking the books for the next class, and the ones I was suppose to return today to the school library in my locker a few steps away of the English room.

Whoa, aren't those like to many books for a little girl to carry on. A male voice said

Well, I might be small, but I am strong so mind your own- when I turned around to face the jerk it was Jasper, oh god! Now he thinks i´m rude- Jasper, I didn't know it was you, how was the test for you? I said trying to shift the conversation.

Hum, it was a bit hard and too long, but thanks to a little tutor I think I can pass. So what about those books?

I´m glad you did well, oh these books; I'm returning it to the library.

I can help you carry those, if you don´t think I'm implying you can´t carry those. He chuckles (how cute and nice he is)

Ok, thank very much

No problem.

If he took one or two books it will be nice, but he took off me all the book, and carry it like they were a glass of water. I was very happy walking beside him, but then I notice a bunch of guys laughing of Alice the nerd, and some girls whispering things like how unsuitable we were, and that I was doing magic on him, that could be the only way we could actually talk the same language. I try to ignore this as best as I could, thanks Liza Minnelli, the library was close to my locker so it only took us about five minutes, being the slow walker I am that is fast.

Oh, Alice! Returning the books already. You borrow them on Wednesday. Said Betty, the school entrusted with the library, since I come here at least twice a week here she knows me very well, and is a very nice person.

Yeah, I finished them, they were really good, as always. I said giggling, I was embarrassed Jasper had to be here to experience the library worm in me.

Oh my; isn´t this young Jasper, over here helping you carry the books, what a good boy. Betty say

You know, my mom raise me to be a fine gentleman- Jasper say smirking- I'll you first hand must know this.

For sure, tell Shannon I will come visit her next week, would you? What´s with the face Alice, did you know Jasper´s mom and I are best friends since middle school.

I didn´t know that, how good must be to still be friends after so long. I said

Sure it is, so your card is free to request for more book, but I'm telling ya, if you keep this up, by the end of the year, you will have read all the books in here, haha. Was said to me, while Betty winked at Jasper.

Sure, sure-blush- I keep that in mind, but I have to go to class and next week are finals, so I have to wait before reading again, and thank you so much Jasper, for helping me with the books.

No problem is my pleasure to help damsels in danger of being crush by a pile of books. And he took my hand in his and give a little peck in it, like in old times, how much my face can get red?

I just stood there for a seconds like a dumb blushing mad, for a small gesture like this, even though yesterday I was kissing him, who knew I change of clothes can do wonder for your boldness.

Oh! Before I forget, your birthday is coming right, Alice? Why don't you tell me what book do you want, and I will pull some strings to get it just for you, how does that sound? Betty asked

That sounds wonderful, thank you very much before hand, I can´t believe you remember my birthday

Of course, I can´t forget my best costumer birthday. Explained Betty

So when is your birthday Alice, jasper asked

Hum, next month on April 26th

Great, mine is in November still a long way to go.

Not so much, in the blink of an eye I will be singing you ´happy birthday to you´. Oops that came out without noticing

Ha, just hope you´re a good singer, see ya around Alice,

See ya around Jasper.

Maybe this week won´t be so bad after all.

Jasper POV

After that dreadful exam, everything was in order in my world, I finally got Al to myself, gorgeous as hell, I like her a lot, but there´s something in her, like she is hiding from me, oh well, I have to thank Alice somehow for her help, I mean the results came and I got a 90, pretty nice, for a science man like me, maybe I could give her a birthday present, but what will she like? I don't know much about her, if I gave her a necklace or a thing like that she will appreciate even if I wasn't of her taste, but I wanted to give her a real good present, although I don't know a thing about her, I will look online to see what girl like these days, but I was interrupted by my cell, it was a text message form Al, she has explained me, since she was homeschooled her father was all over here, and didn't give her much free time, only on weekends. But it was ok, for the time being that is.

I soon forget concentrate in my cell phone screen, instead of girly gifts. So I talk on the phone for hours with Al, her voice sounds familiar, like I have heard from before but I can recall, and on the weekends she was all mine, we went to clubs, to the movies and corny things teenagers (I was too old for that, so immature), the best days of the week always have been Friday, Saturdays and Sundays, but now I only live for those days and be trapped in Al´s mouth, she doesn't seem to want to have sex for the moment I don't mind, I have enough sex in the past years, so a few month of abstinence won´t be so bad, to clean my system and shit like that. One day I was reading a music magazine, and the answer I was waiting for a problem came in the right time.

Alice POV

I´m dead tired. In order for me going out with Jasper on weekends, I have to finish my homework and projects, plus study for the finals, which means, I wasn't sleeping. And I have to fake like everything was cool, when he called me or trough text message, but when I'm with him I seem to forget all the tiredness in me, like everything calms down as soon as I heard his voice, so in a way it all is worthy.

Another day in school came, except this was a special one for me, today is my birthday yay for me! But I'm sure no one knows what this day means. I was in free period so I headed towards the gym so I could lay around maybe close my eyes and try to rest, maybe open the gift Betty give me and pretend I didn't know what was in there, I saw I good spot suddenly a hand brush y shoulder I turned around and there he was. Jasper

Howdy, birthday girl (what he remembered my birthday?)

Hi, jasper thank you for remembering

No problem, I'm really good at dates, so, happy birthday. Then he extended his arm in front of me and a little envelope came to my view

You weren´t in need of doing this. I said

Don't worry, think of it like a thank you for the time your help me

Ok, then- I open the envelope and inside were two tickets to the arctic monkey's concert next month in Seattle- what, I was looking for these, but were all sold out.

Yea, is no big deal for big shark like me Said trying to pull a joke, a bad one but still laugh out of politeness- you can take someone with you

Thank you so much! So listen, my cousin whom I really close to have a cottage in La Push and some people will be there, ´celebrating my b-day´, which a excuse to hang out, you can pass by if you want, it won´t be the party of the year, but probably you can have a nice time. This is going to be so awkward once he rejects me.

Sure, what time it start?

You´re going? I was dumbfounded

Of course, you ask me, give me the direction and the time and I will be there, but my girlfriend will tag along, hope is no problem. Nothing is a problem with Jasper Whitlock.

All right, see you this Saturday at six in the cottage then is down to the beach for a bonfire.

Sounds good

And with that we say our goodbyes, and went in opposite directions.

**What will happen for the birthday, a love triangle is coming. Do you think she should the true, or leave Jasper before he finds out, give me ideas to make this story a better one and sorry for the grammar errors, I'm not good at writing. I do not own anything. Please review **


	6. party TIME!

Jasper POV

Saturday came in the blink of an eye, I called Al yesterday but she said her mother´s birthday was today so they left to Seattle and celebrate, too bad she isn´t here, probably Alice and Al will get along. I said to Alice I will pick her, so we could go to her cousin´s cottage.

I arrived at her house (is Emily´s home actually) and to my surprise (sarcasm) she was wearing jeans a black t-shirt and snickers (did she have more clothes than those). She got in, before I could open the door for her, she looked at me ´please drive, or we won´t leave ever´ so I did. The only times she spoke were for saying ´turn left, turn right, and we´re here´ she was so concentrate on the road like she was heading home after a long trip.

As soon as her two feet touched the floor two big arms surround her and lift her up. ´Ali, baby doll, finally you´re here´. ´yea, yea, I am. Put me down will you´.

Hey! Jasper, he is my cousin Jacob.

Nice to meet you, Jacob Black. He said. Nice to meet you too, Jasper Whitlock. I replied.

Turning to face Alice. - can we go inside? Everyone is waiting for you- He demanded, and so we did. Just like with her cousin a bunch of big guys started giving Alice hugs, and gift, I was wondering are they on steroids? They´re way too big, for normal teens.

Oi, juiceheads! You´re breaking my bones. Alice shouts.

Don't hate we have muscular genes, just ´cuz you´re so small. I guy yelled and everyone laughed.

And for an hour, Alice was walking the room and introduced me to everybody, I could only notice I was out of place there, all of them at first stared at me, but as soon Alice came in the picture, we were in good terms, she´s like the soul of the party. Then a loud hip-hop was play and Jacob pull Alice to the center of the room, everyone gather around them, Jacob started moving around but Alice was standing there really embarrassed.

Dude, she looks like a arrhythmic whit chick, someone in the back yelled.

I AM A WHITE CHICK, DUDE! Alice answered.

Come on, Ali don't make me look bad, just move around, like I´ve taught you. Jacob said.

With a defeated face, Alice began moving around and dancing trying to mimic some foot moves, she was having fun soon enough other guys came to, and they began dancing as well, and doing pirouettes and break-dance steps. She then face around the boy who insulted her in the beginning and sang along the song sometime like:

_The other part of the plan is for you to understand  
That nothin' could fuck with the kid, let me say it again  
The Broad Back B, Busta Bus back to put out the trash  
And just for the record, we got it on smash, now_

How the fuck they even got the audacity  
The fire marshall come and try to talk about capacity  
Every time I'm in the spot, I hope you know it has to be  
Extremely packed to shut it down, you'll probably cause a tragedy  
Don't you know that when I'm in the place I change the mood again

Who knew Alice knows how to rap? That kid turn white and another one gasp, and cross the room then hug the first one are they a couple? (Yes they are Brody and Jared) this is a new side of her; maybe being here is going to be a good thing after all. ´she looks different from…´

From high school-probably I said this out loud because I was interrupted by this girl, and if I remember correctly her name is Emily- you might wonder why she gets along with everyone around here, is because Alice used to study here, and people could say she was kind of popular but then her father got a job offer, and they had to move to Forks, she was given the opportunity to live with the Black´s, since she couldn´t live them alone, she went to the town, and turned to be the nerdy loner, what a shame. Oh i´ve to go, nice talking to you. And so she left.

When the song ended, Alice was coming to where I was, but pair of arms lift her and spin her up. Who was this guy to be all touchy touchy with her?

My love, you´re here! The guy said

My life, you came, Alice replied.

Of course I wouldn't missed it for anything..

Giggling she and the guy came towards me, and another girl whom she also saluted came behind them- Jasper, he is Quil, and Quil he´s Jasper a guy from my school (what I'm only a ´guy from school´? Wait, why am I getting angry for?).

Nice to meet you. We both said shaking hands.

Hi, I'm Claire Young -´but next year she will be Claire Ateara´ the guy interrupted her.

WHAT? You guys are getting married? How come

No, we´re certainly getting married. Claire clear.

Huh, you´re breaking up with me, I thought we married and be together ever after. How lame, can this Quil get?

We´re not breaking up is just that first we both need to finish high school, college get a job and then bring the subject up. Wow this Claire girl is mature.

Ok, then before you must promise me, you´re not going to look at anyone else. Quil asked

I promise, until that say you die I'll be with you

Until I die? Then after that you´re going to cheat on me?

Of course, by the time I cheat on you, I'll be an old wrinkle 80 years old granny. Claire in a sarcastic tone said this

Correction, Claire you will be an old wrinkle 80 years old SEXY granny, and grandpas can be very horny on Viagra. Quil assured him, how did he know this? I mean WTF.

Hum, I really don't want to know about grandpa´s sexual life could you stop it? Alice came to my rescue.

Sorry, Quil why don't you go get some drinks? Claire asked- when Quil left she continue-from former girlfriend to actual girlfriend you must know how paranoid he can get (what! Alice and Quil dated?) Oh no, Sam is getting near Quil I have to go before he gets drunk, see ya around. Bye guys.

As they live I had to ask- so you and Quil dated?- Huh. I was intrigued- and she is now with another girl doesn´t it bothers you?

What, no –laughs, sounds familiar- we dated just for two years in elementary school, but since I had to move out, we broke up, then for summer vacation Emily's cousin Claire came visit her, and as soon as they meet those two hook up, by next semester she was the new transferred student. That was 5 years ago, so I'm cool with it since the moment I knew.

I left out a sigh of relief, why am I relieve those two are ancient history and she doesn't seem to be with any of the guys in here, deep in thought I was abruptly interrupted by a guy yelling ´the bonfire is set let´s go down to the beach´ so I follow. The sound of crackling wood, the aroma of night mixed with food (those guys ate a lot), and the cool ocean breeze. It was a great atmosphere. Then once again Alice away from me was talking to a couple who looked like Jacob and… can it be?

Renesmeé Cullen? What are you doing here? I said to the girl in front of me.

Jasper, how come I didn't know you were Alice´s boyfriend.-(what! I looked like Alice´s boy) for the faces we both made she correctly said- I mean friends with her, you know Jacob here is my boy, the one I talked you about the other day (how small the world is).

Oh yeah, I remember, but yeah invited me to come so here I am, oh, did you know Nessie is Edward´s cousin. I was trying to release the tension for Nessie earlier slip by trying making conversation to Alice, but some ´shh shh it´s ok darling, everybody knows, that in reality Jasper is Alice´s boy toy' before I could say anything

Jacob Black, that´s so not true, Jasper is my FRIEND ok, and my boy toy is my boy toy. (Alice has a boy toy? Who is it? And why I am jealous?).Gasp. A muttered ´Fuck me´, from Alice makes me notice the situation, that statement makes Jacob and other guys to do the ´Alice have a boy toy dance´ for over an hour. Those jerks.

Alice and I decided to step away from the show, and we quietly sit in a piece of wood I bring her food and a coke and some for me, we just make small conversations, but even in complete silence I was comfortable with her, she gently brush her shoulder against mine, and noticed my cold hands and grabbed my hands in her, it was funny because she could only covered one, however the touch of her skin, how soft and warm it felt, sent electricity trough out my body, I wonder if it was the same for her. A few hours later I was driving her home, who could have guessed that even without Al, I could have so much fun, just by being next to Alice, how come?.

**This chap in entirely jasper POV, I wanted to try that, thanks to kryxysiskk (I don't know how to write your penname) who always reviews, and to people who reads this (if they exist haha, T.T) follow the example and do the same. Bye and I do not own anything, just my creative with grammar errors mind!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

My world is surrounded by an aura of happiness nothing can be any better than this. I´m blessed to be around Jasper, practically all the time, if not by pretending being ´Al´ then as his friend at school. One day, after English class was over, Jasper came up to me and asked me about the summer party the future seniors to be will be having (I was a part of the group but my popularity was so BIG I haven´t heard about it!)

So… who´s your partner for the summer party? Jasper questioned me with a rather possessive stare?

Hum, yeah, the party, I'm not really going. I muttered

What! Why? I mean, I thought we could hang out. He said

Like your Gf will like that. I spat at him

Well, the ´we´ stands for Al. you and me, obviously

Right… but still I have nerd stuff to do you know (as if Al and me can be in the same place. Especially since the party is on the beach which means I don´t have a place to change back and did I say nerd stuff to do? So lame)

Ok, then if you manage to finish your stuff give me a call and set it up (how cute, he tries to be included in a social event )

And after that nothing much happened, two weeks later I was enjoying my summer vacation, well actually it was something like me been dragged by Emily in every clothe store in Seattle looking for a dress to the party, and so far we haven't found anything yet. This was going to take forever. But then I feel like I was been pulled off to a store and there it was the cutest blue with flowered imprinted I have ever seen, and the big problem of the party was resolved. Thanks to Emily covering up for me saying I was spending the night at her house, so curfew problem be gone!

Terrified I'm completely petrified, talking within girls about boys was normal, but once Emily said and quote ´so Ali-bee you and Jazzy-bird will be having hard sweaty rough violent almost making you numb sex all night right?´ what! I mean I wasn't dumb, I knew where babies come from, but obviously being a virgin and hearing your friend talk about sex like it´s some kind of SM thing I'm really sensible, even a landing mosquito in my arm will give me a bruise (exaggerating, much). The only mental image I have of sex is the one from the day I stayed with my mom watching soups and the guy and the gal under the cover sheet and that was it.

Full of questioning I left my friend´s house, I know some day I will have sex, and of course I will use protection but summer party is only four days away is too much little time to prepare myself (what a virgin! Haha kidding) but since I will have all night to ourselves and just kissing feels soo good then everything have to be even better right? And if it was with Jasper… it´s settled Jazzy-bird and Ali-bee are so going to get it on in four days can't wait (OMG! Being around Emily and Jared, has turned me in a slutty schoolgirl terrible)

**Summer party night**

I checked myself once more in the mirror, hair and make-up done, purse, done super cute dress done, parents asleep done. I´m ready to go and five minutes later a text message with a **´so want 2 see u right now babe´** indicated me I have to go downstairs. Before starting the car, Jasper turns around and gives me a silver wristband, so simple and yet so beautiful. I just mumble a very shy ´thank you´ to him

As soon we got to the beach the smell of burned wood, alcohol and teen hormones hit me, this was so different to La Push. Jasper took my hand and lead where his friends were. Not really my kind of people. I knew I wasn't going to talk to Emmet or Edward I headed to the girls and I saw it.

OMG! Is that a Gucci purse, mixed with a Hermes scarf accessorized with a Vintage ´60 necklace? I literally screamed at the blonde girl

Well, yeah it is, wow you sure know about fashion huh? Most of the people just say ´it looks pretty'. Small laugh. By the way I'm Rose you seem familiar (did she recognize me!) were you a football player girl or something?(phew)

What? Me with a jock no way. I said laughing

You know Rose´s boyfriend is the captain of the football team. The brunette girl pointed out. (I was in trouble)

I mean, ehem, me around a muscular athlete he will probably break bones just by giving me a hug. Haha. Rose giggled well.

Al, care for a dance? Jasper hand interrupted us, of course I'm dancing with my bimbo

After several dry humping or should I say dance? We back off the party and sat on the back of Jasper´s dad´s truck, that he borrowed hence his car was in the shop. Staring at the sky I turn my face and notices Jasper staring at my face. ´you´re really beautiful girl I've never seen´ he whispered to my ear. I think the time has come.

Jasper POV

Any guy sitting in the back of a truck with his girl will be probably taking her shirt off, but Al illuminated by the moon light seemed so pure and innocent. It didn´t fit her personality of the feisty party girl, it was more like a girl who likes indie music and English classes, she looked like Alice. How could this be? How come in the middle of kissing my girlfriend and passing my hand beneath her dress, caressing her tights, saving what it´s between her legs for later, going up to her flat belly, and up to her perfect fitted in my hand breast. In my head along with millions of hormones sent to my blood, a picture of dear cute Alice show up. And I had to stop.

Alice POV

What happen? I stuttered

I can´t have sex with you while… he trail off

You can´t? But the bulge in your jeans says the opposite (blushing like mad) what´s the matter Jasper. Why you can´t? I continue

I can´t be with you, while the picture of another girl is popping in my head and she is so different from you, that´s what wants me to care for

Said what? Another girl! How did this happen? Is he from your school? Is she here? Who is she? Tell me. I was going frenetic this cannot be happening to me right now.

She is from he school, but she is not here, and since I don't like to lie and you asked her name is Alice Brandon. He pointed out

I started to laugh so hard like never in my life. I put my hands in my face and try to rub off as much make-up I can.

This has to be by far the best prank ever, look at me Jasper I am Alice. First you are my boyfriend then in the middle of foreplay you stop because of the me at school. Let me explain it to you Alexandra doesn't exist it was me all along. I stood up

How could you do this? He yelled. You lied to me, and pretend you were someone else. What kind of a person you are? Deceived me at this level and for so long what was your plan? To sleep with me and then said it to all the school like all the previous BITCHES before you had done. How vicious of you.

(I couldn't believe it) vicious as in cruel? You may call me a liar but cruel!, since the first second I saw you I was totally in-love with you. And for the next week I spent it praying, so that you could look at me, but I was like the invisible woman and I was never noticed, at the beginning of high school I was constantly bullied and a single glance of your backpack did my day. How pathetic is that? I hurried to the classes we shared and you never were there, I was that naïve, you were the one who always ignored me and i´m the cruel one. Then one night I was persuaded by my only friend to go to this club, and she dresses me up and all that. And then you noticed me and ask for my name well of course you didn't even knew about my existence. So I just went with the flow and you were almost eager to see me again and all the dreams I've had were coming true how could I reject that? And every time we saw each other or you even pronounced my name I was so happy, so much that the guilt I felt for pretending someone I'm not faded. Sorry that I lied to you, sorry for being so vicious, and that you have to even breathe the same of this BITCH, I never wanted to be known as one of ´Jas´s girls´ I just wanted my life to be acknowledge by you, that´s all. If you don't want ever see my face again it´s okay I understand, maybe is for the best and that way I can forg- no, I could never forget you, but at least experience a taste of what life is…

I jumped off the car and started running as hard as I can.

**Soo, after a long time, I write this again I hope someone will read it and liked it, please do review, I intended to do story short so the next chap probably will be the last one. I do not own Twilight and it´s saga.**


	8. This Is How It Ends

Remember the time, when kids and you always did exactly what your parents told you to do? And they always said ´never tell lies´, well I do, and I'm sorry I didn't follow their advices when older. It will have saved me a lot of pain, I'm Alice Brandon and I am a liar. For the past two and a half years I've been secretly in-love with a guy in my school Jasper Whitlock, he is amazing, but he never noticed my existence, one Saturday night I was transformed completely so I could go to a club with my friends, and Jasper was there too!, he approached me and start talking only because I was dressed nicely, he didn't recognize me so I played along and acted like someone different someone he will be attracted to, it worked, I knew he didn't like people, that lied but been one more second with him was worth it. By the time it was senior´s summer party I was ready to be with him, but before it started, he refuse me because some other girl was rounding his mind, it turned out to be the shy nerdy me in school, I couldn't stand it anymore and I just told Jasper the truth.

His face, his words, his actions. I don't what he do next, as soon as I tell him everything I started running so fast towards my house, I just wanted to be alone, without giving him time to react I run away from him. And it hurt.

My home, so dark and silent, my room full of memories, my bed so comfortable was now wet with all the tears I shed. Once again I wasn't able to sleep, by the time sun rise against my window my eyes were all dry up, my head was mess, and the sight of me in front of the mirror was just dreadful, I needed time to be alone, so I asked my parents if I could spent at least a week in La Push, they agreed and I asked for Jacob permission to use his cottage. I secluded myself in there, with just food water some books, a few clothes, and my heart to die out. Maybe I'm exaggerating and this is no big of a deal, but I was miserable, and I wanted to be miserable, all I did was lying around the bed, in the couch maybe look out the window, and think about what to do next, the best option was to go to La Push high school and graduate so I could be far from Jasper.

I don't know how many days has passed since I went to the cottage, the light just appears to be bright and then fades away in the clouds, the colors in the skies change from blues, to purple orange, it´s beautiful to see.

I woke up, and stare at the ceiling I big bang interrupts me, the door was opened, maybe was Jacob bringing food, and checking if I was still alive, so I step out of the room and a male figure surprise me from the side, Jasper was here.

Jasper POV

After Alice left that night and told me everything, I didn't know how to act, since she didn't wait for me to respond her and left, obviously some unfinished problems existed. I tried to call her, but the cell phone was off, for three days straight something is wrong. I went to the address when I pick her up for her birthday party, and I was received by grandma, specifically Emily´s grandma, so the next step was get in touch with her and perhaps she could give me a clue of Alice whereabouts.

I found her in the mall; with I suppose her boyfriend, Alice´s cousin Jacob, and a gay dude? When Emily noticed I was there she first looked like she was guarding a national security secret.

Hi, Emily, just wondering do you perhaps may know where Alice is? Everyone kept silent, looking at each other, but to my surprise the person who spoke was Jacob.

Hi man,,, we do know where she is, but we won´t tell you, we believe is the right thing to do. But we like if you could tell us, what did you do to her? I only saw you once at her party and you seemed ok, but the last time I saw her, she looked really fucked up. He stated.

I didn't do nothing, she was the one who did, is fine is you don't feel like telling me I will found out eventually. And thanks for taking care of her. I said and then left. A few meters I was intercepted by Emily whom approached to me and said ´if you really know Alice, in less than a minute you will find her´ then she turned around and sit again in the table.

Where could Alice be? And like a light struck it hit me the cottage. I started running towards my car, headed to the driveway for the Reservation. I got there, but the lights were off, maybe I was wrong, I came closer and I was surprised to find the door unlocked, so I went in, I found chips bags and soda cans scattered among open books, and dirty t-shirts, she must be here, I continue looking room by room, until she was standing in the door frame, only wearing a light camisole, a pair of shorts messy hair, just right up off bed?, the immediate urge, the beating fast of my heart, the adrenaline, she looked my way an noticed me a loud gasp scape from her mouth, I ran onto her, tapped her mouth and push her in bed, while I was sitting in the edge of it.

Hi there Alice, you know how you left, I couldn't say anything, you did all the talking that time, and I will do it in this. A mischievous smirk is seen in my face. I came closer to her neck and her sweet scent was so alluring. I believe people that do wrong must be punished, and lie to me is do wrong, so I will punish you, so you can understand, you can´t left me in the middle of the night, after you explode a big truth in my face. I continue.

I thought you want to never see me again, she whisper, and how much have I missed the sound of her voice.

Mmm you´re right (a flinch of pain crossed Alice face), but it´s ´Al´ I don't want to see ever again, but you my dear Ali I want to see, everyday not just your face but every part of you. Caressing the side of her tight I said this.

Alice POV

Founding Jasper in the cottage was enough of a surprise, but he pushing me into bed, with a seductive look in her eyes, the burning touch of his hand in my tights and finding him not mad but amused to see me again, my heart was racing just from hear him breathe. He continue to touch me and staring me with deep passion, ´from now on, Alice I proclaim you as mine´ was said while nibbling my ear, a whole set of sensation running trough out my body, ´I don't care what´s your name as long as you stay by my side, loving me and I will do the same, but now I would like to continue where we left the other night how does that sound? ´he proceed loving me? Jasper wants me by his side, this must be a dream and I love to dream ´of course´ was my response.

I was longing to be kissed once again by those lips, they were rough but so gentle when touching my skin, our tongues intertwined in a mess I wasn't trying to emend. Every inch of my skin was burning up for the touch of Jasper hands it went up beneath my camisole, cupping my right breast, which make my back arched, at the sound of my moan, he grunt, so he liked my reactions, good. Because they weren't going to stop. My hand went to the hem of his jacket and I helped him take it off, as so he did with my camisole, and the at the removal of his shirt, my heart stopped and my jaw literally fell at the sight of his abs, my finger trembling to touch it, and went down following the V line going south in his body ´wait, Alice darling don't get ahead of the game´.

Jasper removed my short and I was only wearing my undies. I was ashamed, of how strongly he was looking at me, he came closer and gave me another kiss, of those you don't want to break, he went to my neck and my collarbone, next to my cleavage. To the mid of my tights and before he could take my underwear I did it for him, I wanted him to know that I was ready for this. He unbuttoned his jeans, and from his wallet he took out a condom (safe sex before all), he took the rest of his clothes and this was it. It hurt at the beginning, and he was so gentle to wait until I was comfortable, it was slow at first, but later the speed increased and so the depth. Until at one point within the moans, and the grunts my nails digging in his back and the bites in my neck were silenced by an explosion in the center of my body, everything was darkness and I lay next to Jasper.

Jasper POV

I woke next morning, to found out Alice wasn't beside me, did she run away once again? A sweet humming lead me to her, she was in the same outfit I found her yesterday, singing very slowly

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
And my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I can speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
You smiled, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
And you are mine at last._

Apparently she noticed me, because she turned around and gave me the brightest smile I have ever seen, maybe being a one girl is not a bad thing, and maybe I can found happiness for the first time in my life, and it will be thanks to her.

Alice POV

The first time I saw Jasper, he will be the only, even if the feelings weren't responded, I know it will take time until we both know each other and hopefully by the time it happens, we still want to be together, but that´s still far away I love him very much, and time may pass, but my feelings won´t die.

Hi, you know I'm really hungry, why don´t we dress up and get something to eat. He asked me, as he came closer to me and give me a sweet kiss.

Good option, we need to eat and regain energy, for what I have in mind, I giggled.

Is that so? Then I will eat a cow, to be powerful enough, let´s go. Alice.

Let´s go Jasper.

The End

**This is my fic, and thanks to the few people that read this, tell me what you think, and maybe if I have the inspiration and the drive i´ll write another story, if you want I can give you a preview to see if I pursuit or what. Thanks again and I do not own twilight or any of it´s saga. **


End file.
